The Silver Scar
by Sakura Ino Yanua
Summary: A cross between VIIVIII. The Shinra Inc take control of Balamb and it's starting to turn into a twin of Midgar, will the FFVII and FFVIII team be able to make things better, not only for the Balamb and Midgar, but also, all of mankind?


**The Silver Scars**

**Authors Note: K, I have to explain afew things before I begin on my story. Any character that will be appearing in my story, do not belong to me. Just like to make that clear. But, they'll be one character, Maloe Wimpher, she's mine. 3 Now, onward to the story telling.**

**P.S. There'll be a cross of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. **

**Now, like I said before, onward to the story. **

**The Silver Scars: Chapter I**

The last loud echoing sound wave that screamed from Zell's guitar faintly faded away as it spread across the screaming crowd of rock n' roll fans. Beads of sweat ran down his face, and his cheeks flushed with a workout of stage diving and guitar solos. He took his intrusment from his back, and held in high, like victory in the sky. The crowd pushed out another belch of praises for their rock star, and afew lighters flicked to live. Zell managed to kick down some music equipment which made annoying screeches come from the speakers, but that only fed the crowd more.

Zell ripped the microphone from it's stand, "Thank you." This sending, yet again, another surge of screams throughout the crowd, "Rock on, fellow metal heads."

With that he dropped the mic on the stage, and took his time walking off of it. The crowd was hysterical, and Zell's security was fighting back the screaming fangirls. He waved to them all, before dissappearing behind the dark red stage curtains. As soon as he walked from the cage of rock n' roll, he nearly fell to his knees. He was over exhausted and relized he was running on pure adraline. He closed his eyes and leaned back on a freezer full of bottled water for the performers, he reached in and grabbed one, devouring it quickly. An assist came over and handed him a sweat towel.

"How was it Zell, sir?" the nervous assist asked, keeping in sync with his boss.

Zell gripped the young man's shouler and looked into his eyes with pure retarded joy, "It was awesome. I could feel the crowd's intsensity. I was feeding myself off of it."

The young man smiled nervously, trying to ignore Zell's eye contact. He patted the sweat from Zell's forehead and face with a towel. And spashling fresh water on his nicely structured face, "Are you tired, sir?"

"Nah." Zell snorted, "I'll make it."

The young man retreated, and faintly gave Zell an acknowledge nod before joining the posse of people that worked for him. Zell wrapped the towel around his neck and quickly took out to the back of the forum. This was the downside of it. He wanted to come outside, into a nice fresh asmosphere, but now, Balamb was everything but a fresh atmosphere. Now that it was being run by Shinra Inc. It was like a person forgetting that hygene even existed. Everything that was once beautiful and bright was now losing all live that it perviously had. He just hoped they weren't going to over Balamb with huge steel plate as they are with Midgar.

Zell shook his head, he wanted, no, he needed to forget all about that. He just came from playing an awesome show, and he wasn't going to let helpless thinking ruin the joyful feeling he had now. Sweat fell from his eyes, tasting bickerish as it ran down his lips. He wipied his face again with his towel and slumped against the forum's topless wall.

"Shoot him!" came Rufus's raspy shouts, "God damnit, shoot him!"

Cloud ran his, blonde hair shining from the sun, and his mako eyes gleeming as he dodged the ocean bullets that were coming from him, in the seconds. He glanced back, Rufus and his man were gaining speed on him, and for a nano of a second, Cloud doubted if he actually might make it out of here, bullet free. They were chasing him for reckless hours throughout Junon. As more and more time passed, more and more help from the military forces joined in. It actually amused Cloud on how much attention he was getting. Did Rufus want him dead this much? He wondered when Barret would be making an entrance, shooting his gun off, like a homicidcal maniac. Which was no different from the people that were in pursuit of him now.

He turned a quick corner, into a dark damp alley. He heard the quick hault of Rufus's automoblies, and the echoing of bullet hitting brick. Chips of cement and brick broke off and stung Cloud in the face, but that didn't make him stop. He felt the heat of the bullets as they whizzed past his face, and bouncing from the ground not far from his feet and legs. His back tensed, expecting a bullet to penetrate into him any second. As his home goal got closer, he felt himself relax.

There at the tip of Junon's harbour, was Cid and his Highwind. The air around it tornadoed into the sky as the Highwind lowered a long ladder. Cloud picked up pace, he grinned at the loud curses coming from Rufus. He jumped onto the ladder and quickly climed, like a monkey. Cid was at the top, screaming for him to 'hurry his ass up'. He got higher and higer as did the bullets. He glanced back, big mistake. He yelped as a burning, sharp pain spread through his arm. He gritted his teeth and looked at this wound. A bullet hit him in the shoulder. He almost lost his balance, but Cid reached out and grabbed him, yanking him safely onto the deck.

Cloud gripped his shoulder, while Cid was cursing and screaming something that didn't make any sense to him. The next thing he knew, he was being shuffed into the hanger of the Highwind.

**Chapter I End.**

**Note: I know, it kinda sucked, but they'll be more chapters. D Please Read & Review, that would give me great inspiration. 3 Also, could you tell me what you think about the Final Fantasy VII/VIII cross over? o.O? **

**Ty, in advance. **

**Yours respectfully, **

**Sakura Ino Yanua.**


End file.
